A plurality of switches are accessible for manual operation in a vehicle occupant compartment. Such switches, particularly those on the instrument panel, may be illuminated, for example, it is known to use back-lighting to illuminate graphics on a headlight switch. This helps the driver locate and distinguish the headlight switch from other switches on the instrument panel.